darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Co.
Ed Co. was a megacorporation/establishment in the fan-made Dark Deception universe. Not much is known about the company itself other than that it is a rival company and competitor to the NMC. It is founded by the Eds themselves somewhere in the 1960s. Employees Eddy (President and C.E.O) Edd (Vice President) Ed (Independent On-Site Operations Builder) Tom (Janitor) Tord (Security Guard) Jonny and Plank (Mailroom Managers) Nazz (Secretary/Receptionist) Jimmy (Interior Decorator) Rolf and Victor (Security Officers) Edzilla (The Eds' Creation) Role Wiki Deception The Ed Co. Scam Factory itself serves as the main location for the level "Exceptionalistic Ednormity" and various advertisement billboards of the company's logo and it's products, including the En-O-Gee Drinks, has appeared in both "Creepy Case" and "Pumpkin Park". Wiki Deception 2: Hell Rises While not much is known about them after the events in Wiki Deception, it has been stated by Kano that they will also made an completely new and official full appearance in that game too. Trivia * Unlike NMC, Ed Co. wasn't completely taken over by it's own creations, the Edzilla, as it was strongly kept and secured in a high-risk storage compartment-like containment chamber of the abandoned missile silo between the Scam Factory's Underground Bunker and R&D Departments. NMC on the other hand, was taken over and currently owned by it's creations, the Death-Bots and Black-Blade, during the events of Wiki Deception. ** One of Ed Co.'s office buildings however, was said to be taken over by a sentient malformed cardboard box and his friends... * Aside from being responsible for the creation of Edzilla, Ed Co. was also responsible for the invention of a well-known popular soft drink known as En-O-Gee Drinks and the mysterious "Thingmajig" item found physically in Wiki Deception 2: Hell Rises. They were also was known for their construction of the "Sky Elevator" in the earlier days of the company. ** In Andrew's office found in the level Creepy Case, one can easily found an advertisement poster of a weather control machine on the wall with Edd wearing a labcoat in it, alongside with another advertisement poster of a teleportation device, a mind-control device disguised as a liquid-based recreational drug, which was used for most likely driving people to start randomly attacking innocent people upon overdosing and is sponsored by the FBI, a plutonium-powered, chemical-based bomb which was presumably used for some kind of biological warfare, which was sponsored by the US. Military. *** Most people theorizes that these advertisement posters may have something to do with the Ed Co. and Andrew himself, along with their possible involvement within the aforementioned level itself and the government of United States of America. * It is implied that there's some shadowy connection between them and Boxy, Wood Man, Runaway Trains, Tree In a Sack, Jack-o-Planters, and Terror Time... * The office at the level Creation Chaos is clearly has been speculated to be owned/created by the Ed Co. itself, as in one of the "authorized personnel only" secret rooms in Exceptionalistic Ednormity has a pre-recorded cassette tapes in a wooden table alongside with some documents which states something about one of the corporation's office buildings was taken over by one of it's creations, which is a sentient malformed cardboard box and his friends. It is unknown whenever or not it's a reference to that level, or merely just a coincidence.